Wedding Night
by dark-night-sky
Summary: NejiShika. Lemon. Neji and Shikamaru have just been married, and what better way to spend the special night in a fancy hotel room? Happy Halloween people  Oneshot


**NOTES**: I dedicate this to anyone and everyone that read Chicken pox/Baby Trouble. Thank you xD And Happy Halloween

NejiShika

Wedding night special

Disclaimer: I do not own.

--

They were hot. Well, that was a bit of an understatement. They were on fire almost…at least, it felt like it. The frantic touches, the blushing, the heavy panting and moans. Tongues moving in such a way that they didn't even notice half the movements. All they noticed was the other's bulge, grinding together through the thick material of the traditional clothing.

Thick clothing that was so coming off in the next five minutes.

Shikamaru cursed a 'troublesome' under his breath as he fiddled with the complicated ties of the Japanese wedding kimono Neji was wearing. The other boy gasped and moaned as the tanned hand brushed against his backside. Shikamaru noticed this and took the skirt into his hands, groping the other.

"Shikamaru-dono…please…"

After a long, 'heated' discussion, Neji had ended up with the feminine kimono, Shikamaru in the male one. They looked better that way.

Things were definitely heated now.

Tongues clashed once again as Shikamaru pushed Neji down onto the bed in the hotel room they'd rented for the night. As Neji's tongue came down his Adam's apple, he looked around the room, panting heavily still. Some luggage was around the room, a pretty big mirror, a few gifts Neji had insisted they brought, and when he saw one that was still wrapped that Kakashi had given them, it clicked: he may not know what it was, but Kakashi was a smart man. One way or another, it would help.

Shikamaru sat up on Neji's hips, taking in his long breaths through his nose. His own outfit was falling off his shoulders, the material fallen on either side of him, exposing his body to his lover. White eyes scanned his body and puckered lips were licked.

This made the Nara's breath hitch. The licking of the lips, the tainted red cheeks, the half lidded eyes that were just _begging _for him. Fabric slipped off somewhat to reveal a pale neck, collar bone shoulders and chest, and dark mused hair that was spread out all over the bed.

"Neji…" Shikamaru said voice hoarse with ecstasy. "I want you…inside me…"

As he leant forward, Neji wrapped his arms around the strong neck, pulling him in for another kiss. This was different though. It didn't have any tongues, it was purely lips.

"I want to fuck you, Shikamaru Nara," Neji replied, getting a shiver in return. He liked this response. "I want to take your cock in my hand, and rock it. I'll pump it till you twitch, till all that is in this room is the stench of _sex_. I want to make you moan like you never have before. I want to take your hard dick into my mouth and _suck_."

Shikamaru was rolled to the bottom when the clothes were off. He bit his lip and rolled over again, leaning right up against Neji's ear, cheek to cheek.

"Talk dirty to me, Hyuuga."

They rolled again. They didn't stop rolling until they fell off the soft bed, hitting the carpet with a dull thud. By then, hands were roaming sweaty bodies, groping, touching, and tickling.

"Go get Kakashi's present," Neji managed, with his voice croaky. Shikamaru could only nod and wriggled out from under Neji, who rolled over to the mirror.

Shikamaru didn't even ask why.

The smaller boy watched with curiosity when Neji undid the parcel, smirking when he saw it. The darker haired boy got it out, taking the toy out of the packet and holding it up.

"A cock ring," he stated, giving it to Shikamaru. "Put it on me."

Shikamaru did as he was told, once again. For some reason, it was Neji's tone, his words, they made him feel so venerable and submissive…he loved it.

The ring slipped down to the base of Neji's cock, and he made it vibrate. Neji then spread his legs out in front of the mirror, pulling Shikamaru against him, between his hips, grinding his hard-on into the other, lips falling onto the base of his neck.

"I love you," Neji said.

Shikamaru's heart missed a beat. He felt like a teenager all over again. "I love you more…"

Neji growled somewhat before lifting Shikamaru, hands on his ass, positioning the very tip of his cock at the centre of Shikamaru's entrance. The other used his shadow jitsu to retrieve the lube that they'd left on the bed.

Neji coated his own cock. Shikamaru watched in the mirror with a sick fascination as he saw Neji move underneath him, knowing that one hand was supporting the Nara, lifting him off the floor, and the other wanking himself in a way.

"Keep your legs tense," Neji advised as both hands found a cheek each. "Constantly."

Shikamaru did so, making his muscles tighten.

As the tip touched his entrance, Shikamaru made a small noise, feeling weird to have the vibrations running through him. Neji kissed his neck, sucking on the skin a little as he slipped in.

And everything felt like it was vibrating, his whole insides feeling pleasure that was so different. Moaning, Shikamaru tightened his legs a bit more and let out a gasp of pain. It hurt more to not be relaxed.

Neji chuckled. "Never knew you'd like that pain, Shikamaru-dono…"

"Fuck," the other spat. "Off."

"Gladly."

The two looked at the scene in the mirror, heating up as Shikamaru started to pant from the pain of having the vibrating dick push in and pull out while keeping his legs stiff.

"Oh gosh…" the Nara muttered, bucking and moaning as Neji dug further. "_There_."

"You like that?" the taller boy asked, white eyes locking with dark ones as he began to pant. "Right there?"

"Gods yes!"

Neji thrust the stop as hard as he could, getting a moan out of the other.

It was the most bizarre experience, sitting there and watching each other, as Neji thrust in and out of Shikamaru, who was moaning in pain and pleasure, his legs as stiff as he could make them in the current state. One of Neji's strong hands left Shikamaru's behind and snaked round his waist to the other's hard-on, gripping it and twirling a finger round his tip.

Shikamaru's head tipped back, exposing his neck, Adam's apple rocking with the swallow he took to get rid of the lump in his throat. "Neji…" he whined, voice horse.

The Hyuuga shivered as the smell of sex started to fill the room lightly, pulses going through his body and sweat sticking to his body. "Shikamaru-dono…I'm…"

"Ah!" the Nara exclaimed, his head flying forward again, spit starting to accumulate at his mouth. "Neji!"

The man's thrusting got faster. Harder. Filled with want, lust, love, desire and ownership.

"I own you," Neji claimed.

Shikamaru smirked, dark mirror eyes lifting to meet pale mirror eyes. "Whatever you say, Neji Nara…"

"Shikamaru Hyuuga."

Neji's lips kissed the other's neck again, leaving a trail down to the fine shoulder. He was shaking from his build up, and he'd started to pump Shikamaru's member without realizing, sending the other into a fit of spasms.

"Shika-dono!" the long haired male exclaimed, hips jerking as he came into his lover's entrance, hitting his rectum on last time, white hot feelings and liquids being shared.

It wasn't long before the shadow master was ejaculating over the carpet, hitting the bottom of the mirror a little.

They panted, small after shock tremors still running through them. Shikamaru moved up, wincing as Neji's softening penis slipped out of him.

"Shikamaru Hyuuga-Nara…Neji Hyuuga-Nara…double barrel names always sound so weird…" he muttered. "So troublesome."

Neji looked at his lover as he collapsed onto the carpet, the other limping over to the bed. "Michiru should be a Nara."

"But she has the byukakugan now…"

"Then teach her shadow jitsu," Neji demanded. "Just because she's not a blood-Nara doesn't mean she should be any different."

"Michiru Hyuuga-Nara," Shikamaru said out loud, playing with the words. "I like that."

--

Neji lay on his side, a hand in his locks to support him, the other playing with the dark brown hair of his love. His husband.

This was it, forever.

He scoffed, flustering a little and falling onto his opposite side. Shikamaru drowsily woke up and snuggled into the other, before shutting his eyes again.

"Making such a large party and fuss and spending so much money on a damn piece of paper."

"I love you too…"

--

Kitty: NYAH I know I promised this a while ago, but I kinda forgot … and then I bought a new book and wanted to try out some of the stuff in it and thought that this would be perfect!

Tell me if you think it was a good idea?

Happy Halloween

R+R

Ja ne

Kivea


End file.
